Emma's Return
by Raeinspace
Summary: Set after "PA to the Mayor". SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own OUAT, etc.

* * *

Regina had spent a long time trying to forget Emma. While she knew it would hurt letting the other woman leave, she liked the pain. It was so different from every other day she had lived in Storybrooke. She liked the aching feeling in her heart, even though she would never admit the feelings for her had been serious.

Emma's last words to her took root in her mind and she had considered adopting one of the children from the Storybrooke orphanage. Of course, it was a little awkward knowing the curse might one day be broken and they would remember who she was. Also, they would remain the same age until that day so she would be stuck looking after someone for whom time was frozen.

Sydney's reports on Emma came to her once a month. She disappeared completely for a time, after a little trouble with her bank accounts. Regina couldn't understand how Emma could allow herself to be in that position, without enough money. She regretted letting Emma go, wondering if it would be her fault if something bad happened to her.

Then, one day, Sydney had a new report for her. Emma was in jail. And she was pregnant.

Regina waited. She wanted to contact Emma and offer her the PA job back. Then she realised that Emma's pregnancy meant she had found someone else. That hurt, so she tore the letter up. Later she remembered that Emma would have forgotten Storybrooke, and her, so she hadn't really moved on.

When Sydney told her Emma was putting the baby up for adoption, she couldn't understand it. As the deadline for Emma's due date grew closer, she went to see Gold. She gave him Emma's details, telling him that she wanted to adopt a child and that she had found one where a closed adoption was being requested. He agreed to make all the arrangements, and so, just a few months later, Regina had a son.

At first, it had seemed like a wonderful idea. As Henry grew near to his first birthday, Regina changed her mind. It was too painful to look at him and still think of Emma. She wanted to concentrate on the happiness of just having a son. So she made herself forget.

* * *

_Eleven years later…_

Regina smiled as she watched Graham walk Henry to the bus stop. She wondered why she had dismissed Kathryn's attempts to set her up before. Okay, so Kathryn never paid much attention to the men she was choosing, but maybe she could find something else worth having one day. For now, Graham would have to do.

She endured another day at work, taking a brief respite at lunch to meet with Kathryn, then returned home for dinner with Graham. Henry was at his after school club and one of the other parents would be dropping him back.

Regina gave them five minutes to be late, though no-one had ever dared to do so before. At ten minutes she asked Graham to drive around and make sure they were on their way. When he called to say the activity had ended and the building was locked, she rang the other parents cell and asked where her son was. They told her Henry hadn't attended that evening and they had assumed he was home sick. Regina rang his teacher, her home number programmed into the phone. Again, she received the same response.

She rang Sydney and Graham, in a full state of panic, ordering them to find Henry while she went through his room, trying to figure out where he was. Graham returned after half an hour, to check on her. Regina was yelling at him to get out and look for her son when Sydney rang. He had seen Henry heading down Mifflin Street.

Regina ran from the house, focusing only on her son as she knelt to wrap her arms around him. His cold words broke through her happiness and she looked up in shock at the woman he gave her name.

_His real mom._

The blonde shifted uneasily as she looked down at the mayor. Regina flinched from the gaze, feeling uncomfortable for the first time she could remember since arriving in Storybrooke. With Graham checking on Henry, her mind began calculating the best way to proceed.

She decided to invite her inside.

* * *

When Emma woke in the strange surroundings, she was surprised to find herself at ease. As she dressed and went to look out at the town from her window, she almost felt as though she had seen it before. She shook off strange deja vu sensation and went to answer the door.

The mayor was standing there with a basket full of red apples. Her smile sent a shiver down Emma's spine and she suddenly wished she had thought to check the peephole before opening it.

When Regina offered her an apple, her fingers brushed against the mayor's hand. For a split-second she wanted to keep the contact, but all too quickly Regina had pulled away.

She wanted to tell her that she understood how she felt, but the words came out wrong. Regina was clearly upset with her, not ready to listen. Emma knew they were both thinking of Henry, but Regina only saw her actions as selfish. Maybe that was true. Henry was her only real family. She had never expected to see him again. Now that he had made contact, it was just too hard to let go.

"I just want to make sure that he's okay." She told Regina.

It was the wrong thing to say. Of course Regina would think she was implying that she hadn't been taking care of Henry properly. Since meeting him, the thought had never crossed Emma's mind. Other than his Evil Queen story, he had never mentioned that Regina had tried to hurt him. His clothes were well cared for, he looked as though he had been fed – and to Emma, who had passed through more foster families than she could count, that was all she could have hoped for.

She didn't need Regina to try and convince her that she loved Henry. That was clear from her reactions. All she wanted was to help Henry see that he really was in the best place, and that meant not living with her. She didn't know how to be his mother. She was used to taking care of herself, but her job wouldn't give her the time to take care of someone else on top of that.

So Regina left, and Emma's words were lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina watched Emma walk Henry to the bus stop. She wanted to go over and confront the woman, but she didn't. Everything she did just seemed to push Henry further away and she couldn't understand why. She had considered trying to enforce the closed adoption but she wasn't sure how that legally worked. After all, Storybrooke didn't really exist in this world.

She remembered trying to part Owen from his father, remembered how her mother had tried to keep her from her own father. What she needed was a distraction, so she went to find Sydney. He could be replied upon to try and make her feel better. The newspaperman was busy with his headlines, but invited her to wait in his office while he finished up. Regina gave him a cold look, telling him that she had her own important matter to attend to and left.

She sat in her office, waiting for the time to pass. She wanted to be there to meet Henry at the bus stop. It would remind Emma who his mother really was. If that didn't work, she was going to have to find another way to make her leave. She hadn't been the Evil Queen for nearly three decades. It was getting harder to remember that life, but if she had to go back to being that way, to save Henry, she would.

There was a knock on the door. She recognised the shadow, though it was the first time she had seen it there.

"Come in Miss Swan."

Emma opened the door, looking nervous. "Hi."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Regina's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you."

"What can I do for you?"

"I thought we should try to talk about this situation with Henry."

"Go on."

Secretly Regina wanted to scream at her to just leave town so that there wouldn't have to be a 'situation'. If she could get Emma to leave voluntarily though, then Henry would see who really loved him.

"I know I asked for a closed adoption, but now that he's found me he won't be happy if I just leave again."

"So you intend to stay in Storybrooke?"

"No. I have a life back in Boston."

"And you want to take Henry with you?"

Emma bit her lip and shook her head. "I know that's what he wants, but I can't do it."

"Really?" This was working out better than she could have planned.

"I want to stay in contact with him, but I can't be his mother. I wouldn't know how and the life I lead isn't suited to having children around. Sometimes I have to travel at a moments notice, if I get a lead on a bail jumper and Henry's too young to be left on his own… We could email and call, maybe I could come out for holidays or his birthday to see him. He could even come to Boston and stay with me, if that's okay with you?"

"Most certainly not. If you try to take Henry from Storybrooke one more time…"

"He chose to leave the last time…"

"I would be willing to allow him access to emails and the occasional phone call, _if _they are held at a reasonable time during the day and _if _it doesn't impact his schoolwork."

"And my visits to Storybrooke?"

"Let's take one step at a time, Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Emma. Can I call you…?"

"I am the Mayor, or Miss Mills. Take your pick."

Emma smiled. "Well, Madame Mayor, thank you. I'll tell Henry the good news."

"And then you'll leave town." It wasn't a question.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure how she knew which way to go to find Regina's office. She had a strange sense of déjà vu, though there was something off outside the door. She wondered why the mayor didn't have a secretary. It was a small town, she pushed the thought aside, perhaps they didn't have the budget for it. Or perhaps Regina was just too organised and didn't need one.

She wondered if she should be calling her Regina so soon. When she heard the "Miss Swan" from the other side of the door, she felt guilty for thinking the mayors first name.

By end of her meeting with Regina, she wished she had stood up to her more. It was just so hard to disagree with her, when she gave in to Regina's requests – more like demands, if she was honest – the mayor had almost smiled in relief. Emma had liked the look of that smile. It was going to be her second favourite Regina smile. The first was the one she had given Henry.

_Favourite smiles? Really, Emma get a grip! _She told herself, heading back to the B&amp;B.

Regina hadn't insisted that she leave right away, just that she would have to leave after telling Henry about the new contact arrangements. Perhaps if she didn't mention them right away she could spend an extra day in town. Of course, that would mean checking with Regina that she didn't mind her seeing Henry again.

* * *

Regina was not expecting two visits from Emma in one day. When she arrived home, the blonde was sitting on her doorstep, fingers moving across the screen of her cell. She was just glad Henry was at his therapy session with Dr. Hopper.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?"

Emma shot to her feet. "You wanted me to ask permission to see Henry, so here I am."

"To explain to him that you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

Regina took her keys from her handbag. "Then perhaps you should collect him from his appointment with Dr. Hopper."

"That was easy."

"You will take him for dinner at the diner, then when you bring him home you can tell him."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Sort of like a final meal?"

"The diner is a treat. It's part of his routine. You will not upset that by telling him until after the meal is over and you have left the diner. Telling him in a public place where others can overhear would also be cruel."

"I just want what is best for him."

"So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tried to look calm as she waited for Emma to return with Henry. Why hadn't she given the woman a specific time to be home?

"Why?"

Regina heard Henry's raised voice outside. She moved closer to the kitchen door trying to listen. Emma's voice was too quiet for her to hear the words, but Henry's reply was clear enough.

"You can't let her send you away."

She supposed Emma responded to that. A few seconds later, the front door opened and she darted back into the kitchen, switching the kettle on and pulling out the nearest mug. She heard his feet thundering up the stairs, even though she had told him a thousand times not to wear his shoes in the house.

"Henry…" Emma's voice carried to her.

The woman sounded upset. Regina ignored her and tried to decide between the sachets of herbal tea. She smiled to herself. At least it was over. Emma could now leave Storybrooke and Henry would go back to being her little boy. Perhaps she would spoil him a little. Take him to buy a few sweets and let him play in the arcade. They could spend some quality mother-son time together. Then everything could go back to the way it used to be.

She was pouring out the hot water when she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. Slowly Regina lowered the kettle onto the side and turned around. She wanted to smile in victory, but knew she had to keep up the pretence a little longer.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here? Is Henry all right?"

Emma looked as though she had been crying. Regina wasn't sure if she was expected to offer some comfort, but refused to give the woman a hug.

"He's really upset." Emma stared at the ground. "I don't think he understands…"

"He's just a child, give him some time."

"Do you think you could try to explain it to him?"

Regina felt a tiny bit of guilt when Emma finally looked up at her. Why did the woman trust her? It reminded her of Snow White, the day of the King's funeral. She had told her stepdaughter that everything would be all right. She had pretended to care about the girl and her feelings.

"I will do my best."

Silently Regina vowed to make him understand that she loved him more than Emma. Now the blonde would be out of the way…

"Thanks."

Regina was not expecting Emma to thank her. She was especially not expecting a hug. For a brief moment, as the strong arms enveloped her, she was reminded of a similar hug from a long time ago. No-one had hugged her like this since Daniel.

Regina stiffened and waited for Emma to let go before she let that thought go any further.

* * *

Emma had hugged Regina on the spur of the moment. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but as soon as her arms went around the other woman, it just felt so right. Regina didn't pull away from her so Emma let the hug linger a little longer that she meant it to. When she finally stepped back, Regina turned away and adjusted the kettle on its stand.

"Here's my card," Emma felt around in her pockets for one of the few business cards she carried with her. "Just in case you want to contact me, or anything."

When Regina didn't face her, Emma slipped it onto the side. She took a look around the kitchen. Even in here it was clear to see that Regina kept everything in order. She wondered if there was anything else she could say as an excuse to remain a little longer.

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Have a good journey."

Regina finally turned and looked at her. Emma smiled, wishing she could see Regina's smile one last time, but it wasn't returned. Realising she was overstaying her welcome, she nodded once and headed to the door.

* * *

Regina knocked on Henry's door. It was time for him to get up for school, but she hadn't heard his alarm.

"What?"

His voice was sullen, causing Regina to momentarily forget what she had been about to say. He pulled open the door and looked up at her, frowning.

"Your breakfast is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

"Henry, I understand…"

"No, you don't. You don't understand anything."

"That's not true…"

"You don't want anyone to be happy, that's why you made my mom leave."

"It was her choice…"

"She loves me…"

"So do I. Miss Swan said that you can call and email her whenever you want."

Henry folded his arms. "It's not the same."

"This whole thing has taken everyone by surprise. I explained to you about the adoption, the choice she made."

"That was then, she's changed her mind."

"I understand, but she has a job that means she can't take care of you. She wants you to stay here with me, because she knows I love you and I _can _look after you."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Can I visit her in Boston again?"

"That's something we need to talk about. Perhaps she can come back to Storybrooke during the school holidays, would you like that? You could spend a day or two together, if she can get some time off work."

"A day or two? Is that all?"

It was Regina's turn to frown. "It's a difficult situation. Legally she isn't allowed to contact you unless I agree. I know that's what you want so I'm letting her…"

"She's my MOM!"

"Henry, there's no need to shout…"

He stepped back into his room and slammed the door. Regina counted to ten before calling back through, using his full name and telling him to come out and apologise that instant. When he didn't, she informed him that he was grounded for a week. She wanted to tell him that it would include no contact with Miss Swan, but she realised that would make the situation worse.

Sighing, Regina reminded him that he had to get ready for school and went downstairs to make his packed lunch. She put in an extra piece of fruit, in case he was hungry on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stopped her car around the corner from the bus stop, watching to make sure Henry was going to school. As he boarded, there was a knock on her window. She frowned when she saw Sydney, but lowered the glass.

"Do you have the information I requested yet?"

He nodded and slipped a brown envelope through the small opening. "I can look for more, if you want…"

"I do hope you were discreet."

"Of course, no-one else knows…"

"Good. I will take a look and let you know if I require anything further."

Sydney quickly pulled his hand back as Regina pushed a button to close her window. A few second after he had walked away, the school bus pulled out and she scanned the area to make sure Henry hadn't snuck back off while she had been talking. There was no sign of her son. Regina smiled in relief.

She double-checked her wing mirror, began indicating and turned the steering wheel, before heading to work. There was hardly any traffic, so she switched on the radio, knowing where the button was located without having to look. She slowed when she saw as a small grey cat run across the road ahead, half-expecting to see another animal chasing it. Her shoulders relaxed as she recognised the beginning of a new song and she smiled.

She spotted the yellow car out of the corner of her eyes and frowned. There was only one yellow car currently in Storybrooke. What was Miss Swan doing headed in the wrong direction? She was supposed to be leaving.

As Regina frowned and gently applied her brakes, the yellow bug suddenly swerved into the middle of the road. Regina came to a complete stop as she watched the car careen out of control and slam into an innocent bus stop sign. Immediately the nearest Storybrooke residents came running to see if they could be of assistance. Regina pulled into the side of the road and went to take a closer look.

Someone was helping Emma get out of her car as Regina approached. Other witnesses backed away to let the mayor through. She kept her eyes open in case Graham was near, and came face to face with Emma sooner than she expected.

"What happened here?" She asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"We should get her to the hospital." Marco insisted, Emma's arm slung over his shoulder.

Regina quickly looked her over for injuries, telling herself Henry would want to know. She felt an odd sense of relief when she saw Emma's eyes open and stepped out of Marco's way. She stopped herself from offering her own car when Graham pulled up to the kerb.

"What happened?" He asked getting out of the car.

"She crashed into the bus stop." Marco told him.

"Get in, I'll drive you to the hospital." Graham looked around to see who might have witnessed the crash and mentally took notes, holding the back door open for Marco. "No-one touches anything. Tell Billy I'll need his help with the car once I've taken photos. The insurance company will want statements so anyone who saw what happened will need to meet me at the station to make a statement."

"Sheriff?" Marco interrupted him. "We're ready."

Graham nodded, looking to Regina for confirmation that he was doing the right thing and smiled when she nodded back at him.

Thankfully there were no beeping instruments to drive her crazy, but Emma had stitches on her face and was wearing a neck brace. The doctor had told her it couldn't be removed yet and that she would need another x-ray in a couple of days. Thanks to that and the painkillers, she was not allowed to drive yet either. Without a regular bus schedule, other than the one that ran around the town collecting the children for school, she was effectively trapped in Storybrooke until she could drive again. There was no way she could afford a taxi fare. She hadn't liked to ask about the state of her car.

"She tried to kill you." Henry told Emma as he paced up and down the hospital room.

Emma winced as she tried to turn her head to follow him but was stopped by the large collar around her neck. "How? She wasn't anywhere near me."

"Magic." He told her.

Emma smiled. Her own 'belief in magic' phase hadn't lasted long. After wishing for a real family and failing to get it, she had accepted what the older kids had already figured out. She didn't want to spoil Henry's hopes, but she needed him to understand that Regina had nothing to do with her accident.

"It was my fault. I was trying to avoid something in the road and lost control of the car. I'm sure when they take it to the garage we'll find out there was something mechanical wrong with it."

After all, Regina had allowed Henry to visit her. It had to mean she didn't completely hate her.

"I told you, she's the Evil Queen." Henry persisted.

"Listen kid, if she really was the Evil Queen why hasn't she killed Snow White already? Or locked her up in a tower somewhere?"

That stumped him. "I don't know."

"Well then, perhaps you should cool it on the name calling until you have some proof."

"Then you'd believe me? If I had proof?"

Emma smiled. "Sure. I mean, anyone could write a book and fill it with pictures of people in this town but if you had, say… her magic wand, or the talking mirror then we'd know."

"That's a great idea!" Henry hugged her gently. "While you're staying here you can help me look."

"Uh, I don't think…"

"You are staying, aren't you? The doctor said…"

"Of course, but just until I'm better. I told you, I have a job and in this world I need money." As Emma looked over at the door, she saw Regina staring back at her through the glass. "You're mom's here. Time to go home."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Henry lifted the book from his bag and passed it over to her. "You keep this, see if you can figure out where she'd hide her magic stuff."

Emma ran her fingers over the lettering on the cover. The O, U and T attracted her attention and she wondered if the book had been made by someone else looking to escape the town.

"I'll take good care of it. I promise."

Regina knocked on the door, but didn't come in when Henry opened it. She nodded coolly to Emma and reiterated to Henry that it was time to leave. Emma sunk back into the bed, wondering how soon Dr Whale would allow her to discharge herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina had a headache and it wasn't even halfway through the day. She had called the hospital to ask Dr Whale how much longer he needed Miss Swan to remain in town. Having Mary Margaret drop Henry off after school each day to visit, saved her the trouble, but she didn't like having to go and pick him up at the hospital. Banning him from visiting would only mean him sneaking over there on his own and she had been frightened enough when he headed off to Boston alone. Whale's excuses about x-rays and wanting to be sure everything was fine irritated her. Venting her anger didn't achieve anything. It couldn't speed up Emma's recovery and Henry wouldn't be happy if she made them release Emma before she was ready.

Instead, she snapped at Ruby when she phoned in an order for lunch and threatened the first person to telephone her without waiting to see who it was. She didn't understand how the blonde could cause her so many problems, or why she was reacting this way.

To help pass the time she had contacted Billy at the garage and demanded the estimate for the repairs to Emma's car. She nearly laughed down the phone at the figure he quoted. It would be cheaper to buy a much better car. She began looking into alternatives, telling herself that getting Emma new wheels would let the other woman leave sooner. Compiling the details, she prepared a folder with the information and sent Graham with it to the hospital. He was back within half an hour, nervously relaying Emma's reply.

The woman was stubborn. Regina almost admired her for it, except that in this case the stubbornness was getting in the way of something _she _wanted.

"Perhaps if you spoke to her yourself?" Graham suggested, "after all, you can be very persuasive."

Regina smiled.

* * *

Emma was re-familiarising herself with the tales in Henry's storybook. Or rather, she was discovering a whole new back-story for some of the characters. The idea of Snow White living as a bandit and _not _falling in love with the prince at first sight was rather refreshing. Her eyes caught the image of the Evil Queen and she brought the book closer trying to see the similarity between the picture and Regina the way Henry had done.

Someone cleared their throat, trying to get her attention. Emma lowered the book and looked up at Regina. She had been expecting another visit from Graham. After giving her reply earlier, he had made her aware that the mayor would not give in so easily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Dr Whale won't let me leave yet, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault Miss Swan. Unless you crashed your car on purpose?"

Emma chose to think that Regina's smile was to let her know she was joking, and not because the other woman believed that idea. "I love that bug, there's no way I'd damage it on purpose."

"Good. Now, down to business, I've spoken to the garage about repairs…"

"You didn't need to do that."

"I didn't think you should worry while you're recovering."

"That's what Graham told me. He also said that you had offered to _buy _me a new car?"

"Correct. The repairs for your old one…"

"My current car, the one I will be keeping…. I can pay for the repairs."

Regina mentioned the sum from Billy's quote and watched Emma's face for a reaction. The blonde almost looked sad, then brightened as she thought of a solution.

"I'll leave it here for now. I can go back home and earn enough to pay off the repairs, if you think they'll let it stay until then. Towing it back will cost too much."

"I'll pay for the repairs. You can pay me back whenever you are able."

"No. I don't take handouts as a rule. I'll pay for the repairs when I can afford them."

"Don't you need the car for your work?"

"I'll manage."

"The car really means that much to you?"

"Yes."

"Then let me pay to send the car back with you. You can get it repaired in Boston."

"If that's what Billy says it costs I believe him, I just don't trust the mechanics back home not to find additional charges."

"Then let me lend you the money. It's no trouble."

"Why don't you want me to leave it here?"

Regina sighed. "The truth? If it stays here, it will be a constant reminder to Henry that you are coming back. He will continue to visit the garage, pestering Billy until it is fixed and it will get his hopes up that you will return and offer to take him away."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know that, but Henry doesn't."

Emma tilted her head as she looked at Regina. She could feel the other woman was lying. She knew Regina was worried that she would take Henry away. Recognising the look in Regina's eyes, the fear of loosing something important, she wanted to reach out and tell her it would be okay. She had seen that look in the mirror every time she thought she was getting a new family, a new friend, anything good that could be taken away without warning. Emma remembered how much it hurt, until she finally figured out that it was easier to just switch off that hope. Then she had found Henry again, but that look on Regina's face was stopping her from claiming him for herself. She didn't understand why a stranger could have this effect on her, especially not when the mayor already had so much else in her life to make her happy.

"I'm going back to Boston," she assured her, "alone."

"I've promised Henry that he can keep in contact you."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Regina shook her head. "I'm not happy about it, but I expect you to remember that his home is here."

"I know."

There was a knock on the door and Dr Whale entered, looking down at a chart in his hands then back up at his patient.

"Ah, madame mayor," he said, spotting Regina, "visiting our patient?"

"I was just leaving."

"Thank you for getting the quote for my car." Emma told her.

"It was no trouble. I hope you feel better soon Miss Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

There was still ten minutes left of visiting time. Graham had managed to finish his shift with a patrol of the streets near to the hospital and slipped onto the ward without being seen. He had purchased a bunch of flowers on his way and now stood, nervously knocking on the door to Emma's room.

"Come in."

Emma looked puzzled when she saw him there again, wondering if he had another message from the mayor. Spotting the flowers she frowned.

"How are you feeling?" Graham asked, walking over and presenting her with his gift.

"Fine."

"I wanted to apologise about earlier. When the mayor asks for a favour, it's best to agree and do it."

Emma smiled. "She does seem…"

"Determined?" Graham supplied for her, returning her smile.

"Something like that."

"I understand you'll be staying a while longer, in here at least, and I know you don't know many people, so if you would like some company to pass the time…?"

"Thanks, but I've asked if they can transfer me back home. At least that way I can remind my boss why he's paying me and keep an eye on the assignments available for when I recover."

"Really? What about your car, were you able to sort that out?"

"No, looks like it'll be staying here a while. Dr Whale says I can manage some light desk duties in a few days but he doesn't want me running around for a couple of weeks. I'm going to try and get a temp job to help pay the bills and once I'm back to work I'll save enough to fix the bug."

"You know, maybe there's a way I can help."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I should have known Regina would come up with a new plan."

"This isn't hers, it's mine. Listen, I love my job but I would rather be out on patrol than stuck in the office watching Leroy sober up. Regina's always promised to get me a deputy if I could find one so why don't you apply. I'd understand if you just want it to be temporary, until you're back on your feet."

"The money would come in handy, I suppose…"

"And Granny's B&amp;B is quite reasonable…"

"But – no, I can't. I promised Regina I was leaving."

"She knows Dr Whale wants you to stay here."

"So does Henry, and that's why I can't. It's not fair, Regina is his mother, and she raised him."

"Maybe this time will give you a chance to prove to her that you understand that."

Graham waited patiently for Emma's reply.

* * *

Another lunchtime and Regina was thinking about Emma, again. Deciding to take the friendly approach to her new enemy, she ordered a takeaway lunch for them both at the diner and drove it to the hospital. It would be much easier to have patience with Emma's stay in Storybrooke if she felt that she was doing something.

Emma already had a visitor when she arrived. One of the hospital volunteers was in the room, placing a bunch of wilting flowers in a vase. She heard Emma say that the flowers had been a present from Graham and she wondered if the Sheriff had given them before or after delivering her message.

Regina knocked on the door, even though it was slightly open, and walked into the room. "Knowing how dire hospital food can be, I thought you might enjoy something from Granny's for lunch."

Emma smiled at the sight of the takeaway bag and the volunteer quickly slipped out of the room, not wanting to disturb the mayor. She half-expected Regina to bring her something awful like salad, but the mayor must have asked Ruby what she had ordered at the diner before because the food was exactly what she wanted.

"Thank you. Busy day at the office?"

"Storybrooke may be a small town, but there is plenty going on to keep me occupied." Regina snapped back, before realising that Emma's question was genuine and softening her frown. "I just thought this is the perfect time to get to know you a little better."

"Because I can't run away?" Emma grinned, taking a bite out of her lunch. "Well, there isn't much to tell. We already covered most things after I brought Henry back."

"Only the parts about your life now. I know nothing about your past."

"That's private."

"Is there anything you want to tell me anyway? Anything I should know if Henry is going to stay in contact with you?"

"I haven't killed anyone, if that's what you mean. Other than in this town, my car has remained accident-free. I don't have a family, so you won't need to worry about any other relatives turning up to meet Henry."

"Even his father?"

"That won't be a problem."

"Good."

"Okay, your turn. Tell me about the woman who has been raising my son for the past eleven years."

Regina answered automatically, her back-story as mayor having been part of her life for the last three decades. "I also have nothing interesting to tell. I have been mayor since before Henry was born, both of my parents are deceased so Henry is my only family."

"I guess we're more alike than we realised." Emma smiled at her. "Graham spoke to me earlier, about my car."

"Really?"

"He suggested that I get a job in town, until I'm well enough to leave and that way I can start earning some money to pay off the car repairs."

Regina was annoyed; Graham shouldn't have been interfering further without her approval. "And did he also suggest a job for you?"

"He mentioned needing someone to answer the phone at the Sheriff station, but if you don't want me to I would understand… I mean, it wouldn't be permanent, just until Dr Whale says I can leave…"

Regina was silent, thinking it over. It would cause all sorts of problems with Henry. Unless… she could always ask Graham to put Emma on the night shift, then she'd have limited time to spend with Henry. She smiled as she nodded to Emma.

"I will have to discuss the details with him."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, I guess procrastination is a good thing. I have an essay due in within the next 24hrs and it's not even half the wordcount of 4k, yet here I am writing fanfic...*panic setting in***

* * *

Graham had the decency to look ashamed of himself when he came to see her. Half-stuttering, he admitted to his plans for Emma's temporary employment and waited for Regina's anger. To his surprise, the mayor was calm.

"Emma told me."

Graham absorbed the news. He was still alive, which meant that Regina hadn't killed him. Yet.

"Perhaps you didn't understand our previous conversations, where I specifically mentioned wanting her out of Storybrooke?"

"She wouldn't accept your money to fix her car. This way she gets the car fixed _and _you know where she'll be."

Regina smiled at him. "Nice try, but you should have spoken to me first."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you also discuss wages with Miss Swan?"

"No. I thought you…"

"Good. Dr Whale has said Emma can be released in two days. Assuming she wants time to get settled back into Granny's B&amp;B first, I'll suggest she goes to the station by the end of the week so that you can go through anything she needs to know."

"Yes, madame mayor."

"I'll draw up the employment contract and you can take it to her in the morning, when visiting hours begin."

"Thank you." Graham turned towards the door.

"And Graham…?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do this again."

"Mayor?"

"You're the Sheriff. I'm the Mayor. Try to remember that."

Graham nodded and left quickly. He smiled as he headed back to work. It had gone a lot better than he expected.

* * *

Two days later, Ruby delivered Regina's usual lunch order to the town hall and she ate at her desk, catching up on the extra work brought on by Emma's destruction of the bus sign. She had been careful to word Emma's new contract making sure it stated that the role was temporary. Hopefully Emma would be willing to work extra hours for the money to get her car fixed. Graham had delivered the contract to her, but as Emma had asked for the chance to look it over before signing he hadn't returned with it yet.

The blonde was due to be released from hospital today. Regina wondered if she would have to send Graham to the B&amp;B for it. It would have to be filed and Emma's details entered so they could pay her wages at the end of the month. She wasn't worried about Emma taking Henry and leaving town, at least not while the yellow car was effectively being held hostage by the town mechanic. Emma had seemed to care more about getting the car back than her son.

Regina had told Henry about offering Emma the job. She hoped that the news of his birthmother staying around wouldn't make him think anything had changed. He was wary at first, looking for a way she might be trying to hurt her, then pleased when she agreed to let him spend time with Emma at the weekend. If it went well, and if Emma followed her rules, she hinted that it could be repeated another time.

"Is this a bad time?"

Regina looked up as Emma's voice interrupted her thoughts and saw the younger woman standing in the doorway to her office. She couldn't remember whether Ruby had left the door open. If she hadn't, she needed to tell Emma off for not knocking.

"I didn't realise you would be having lunch. I brought the contract," Emma didn't step into the office, "should I leave them with you or on the desk out here?"

"I don't have a secretary," Regina indicated to a tray marked 'IN', "there will be fine."

"Okay."

Not wanting to be rude when Emma didn't leave straight away, and because she wanted Emma on her side when it came to what was best for Henry, Regina realised she would have to make small talk: "How do you feel?"

Emma smiled at the thought of someone showing an interest in her, especially when she could count on one hand the number of people she knew in the small town, "much better, thanks. The doctors promise if I take it easy they'll clear me to drive again soon. Until then it's public transport and hitching lifts."

"Just as long as you don't accept a ride from strangers when you have Henry with you..."

"I promise. One of the volunteers at the hospital gave me a lift to the B&amp;B to drop off my stuff and I enjoyed the walk here. You have no idea how crazy being cooped up in a hospital like that can make you."

"I think I have a fair idea," Regina disagreed, remembering her other life and being trapped first by her mother and then by her husband.

"Well, anyway I should get going. I'm sure you have lots of work to do."

"There are some horrendous forms," Regina surprised herself by teasing Emma, "to do with a damaged bus sign…"

Emma laughed, "I am sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Unfortunately they require the Mayor's signature. Or are you familiar with forms G87-XY and T982-5?"

"Sounds like you could do with that secretary."

Regina smiled, "it's a small town, so far I haven't found anyone up to the job."

"Well maybe I could help out, you know, when I'm not at the Sheriff's station? The additional money would help pay off the car repairs faster, though I warn you I have no experience beyond answering a telephone…"

Regina weighed up the options: getting Emma out of Storybrooke quickly, or having to put up with an invasion of her workplace? Of course, she could offer a higher wage than the one Emma had accepted for working with Graham, and Henry might visit more…

"If you think the Sheriff could spare you, then I suppose you could have a trial run," Regina agreed.

"Great."

* * *

Over the next few days, whenever Emma was around, Regina kept getting a feeling of déjà vu. The blonde would bring her coffee, take away any papers for filing and pass on messages when Regina went to meetings. One time, when she had gone into the stationery cupboard for some envelopes, Emma had come looking for her. As they stood in the small space, Regina felt her pulse quicken, her breath catch in her throat and a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. It was as if part of her could see a different Emma standing there, slightly younger and in different clothes. The look in _that _Emma's eyes had been different too, hungry, as though she wasn't thinking about work.

Regina tried to forget those thoughts. She pushed aside any part of her that dared even thought about the blonde like that. It was ridiculous. She wanted the other woman gone from Storybrooke, and the sooner the better.

"I'm sorry, madame mayor, but…"

Regina's glare cut off Emma's interruption, though her door had been open to admit any visitors. She hated that her mind kept wandering to her new, part-time assistant.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to get some lunch…."

"I'll have my usual."

"I thought you might like to join me, it's just Granny's diner, but you're in this office so much..."

Regina looked up, startled. No-one had ever invited her for lunch before. She had always ordered Graham to bring her something, or arranged for Ruby to deliver lunch, if she didn't have time to make something for herself.

Her first instinct was to claim that she had too much work to do, but as she thought about it, she realised this was a good way to show Henry that she could be friends with Emma. He might begin to believe that she would let him stay in contact with the blonde once she left town.

"We'll take my car."

"It's a nice day, we could walk?"

Regina looked at her window and nodded, "very well."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm SO sorry I've haven't updated for ages. There was this presentation I had to give for my writing course – a public speaking assignment – and I get stage fright so while part of me planned for my usual 'no-show' another part tricked me into going (distracting myself on the way there with planning stories). I'm not sure whether to be relieved, but it's over. Only one more assignment to go! I had a min-panic attack after the event (a bit of hyperventilating – note: while chocolate may help with nerves it's not a good idea to try and eat when you're struggling to breathe properly). Why am I writing all of this here? Because I didn't tell anyone else about the presentation– if I wasn't going to go, there was no point – so I also felt silly telling them I'd done it after the event and that it was an open event where friends/family could have gone. **

**It all threw me a bit off-balance and now I'm having trouble with my laptop. Being the sort of person who hates to make decisions I am now faced with choosing a new laptop before this one crashes forever - thank goodness the 'battery error' problem is solved (for now) buying me some more time. **

**On another unrelated note, as of a few minutes ago, I am now another year older. Not sure that I understand why other people panic about getting to this age, but maybe my mind knows I have more important things to panic about? So anyway, as we're officially into a new day and typing all this meant I missed my pre-midnight posting, I'll try and post again within the next 24hrs - sometime close to that deadline. Maybe for this story, maybe a different one. For now, I'm going to get some sleep. I need it. I'm officially 'old'. J**

* * *

Graham was sitting in a booth talking to Archie, facing the front door of the busy diner. He waved when they entered and excused himself to go and talk to them.

"Madame Mayor, Emma, would you care to join us?"

Regina looked around. The diner was nearly full, but her usual seat at the counter was free – of course, no-one else would dare to sit there.

"We'd love to," Emma agreed before Regina could come up with an excuse not to.

Archie stood as they moved over, offering Regina her choice of the seats. She chose the window one on Graham's side, preferring to sit next to the Sheriff. Emma slid in opposite her, taking the other window seat.

"Have you ordered?" Emma asked, starting up a light conversation with the town shrink.

Archie chatted amiably with her, moving from food to the weather, to the town's annual Miner's Day plans. Graham signalled to Ruby that Regina had joined his booth and would want to order lunch, and the mayor sat in silence watching the easy way Emma spoke to the two men. Graham joined in only when Emma spoke directly to him, to ask an opinion, or with a look to see if he was still listening. Regina answered with as few words as possible, feeling annoyed when Graham moved too close to her and then even more irritable as he seemed to flirt with the blonde. She had strategically placed her bag between them, but that didn't stop Graham's arm from brushing against hers, so she shifted slightly closer to the window. Her attention snapped back to the table when their order arrived and she considered kicking Graham with the heel of her shoe as he continued to smile at Emma.

"This burger is amazing," Emma focused her gaze on Regina as she spoke, "if I lived in Storybrooke I'd have this every lunch time."

Regina winced at the idea, "I'm sure you'd grow sick of it after a while."

"How's your salad?"

"Healthy," Regina returned without looking up.

"I don't mind a bit of green stuff on the side of a meal, but I just can't eat it on it's own."

Regina wasn't sure how to reply, and unfortunately Graham stepped in. He'd chosen a sandwich, like Archie, but varied his meal choices in the diner.

"I don't think I've ever seen Regina eat one of Granny's burgers."

Regina rolled her eyes, "and you never will."

"Seriously?" Emma looked amazed.

"I prefer food that won't land me in the hospital with a heart attack before my hair has a chance to go grey."

Picking up the obsolete knife and fork next to Archie's plate, Emma swiftly cut out a small triangle from the untouched side of her burger and transferred it onto Regina's plate.

"You have to try it," she pleaded, "it's really not that bad."

Regina ignored the new food, selecting a piece of uncontaminated salad to eat, "no, thank you."

"Aw, c'mon. Just one bite?"

Graham laughed, "she won't."

"Regina…"

One look at Emma and Regina expected the other woman to stop. It didn't work.

"Look, if you try it I'll…." Emma tried to think of something to entice Regina into agreeing.

"I told you," Graham interrupted, "nothing will make her eat that. Not even if you dared her."

Perhaps it was the challenge, or the way Graham was smiling at Emma, but either way Regina suddenly wanted to prove them wrong.

"If I eat that, you have to finish my salad," Regina smiled at her, "all of it."

Emma looked at the salad, then at her table companions. Suddenly she wanted to win. She knew it wasn't really a competition, she only meant it as a friendly joke between her and Regina, but fair was fair….

"I couldn't take all your lunch and let your go hungry" Emma began, "so why don't we just swap plates?"

That made Regina pause. She wavered between defeat and a curious desire to see if the blonde would, or even could, eat her salad. Archie and Graham whispered something between them; she knew it had something to do with exchanging money on a bet.

"Deal," Regina lifted her plate and held it out for Emma to take.

They smiled at each other as they settled their new lunches in front of them and took the first bites.

* * *

That afternoon, Graham stopped by the town hall. Regina could hear him talking to Emma and knew that he was flirting. She wondered if he had done the same thing when they were working together or if the curse memories had made him too professional for that. At the mention of the Rabbit Hole, she frowned. Was he asking Emma on a date?

Just a little while ago - okay maybe a few years, but with the curse it wouldn't have felt so long to him – Graham had been set on taking her out. When she adopted Henry she didn't have time to spare for the Sheriff, but now that he was turning his interest to Emma… or was he just trying to make her jealous?

Regina picked up some paperwork she needed Emma to copy for her and left her office. Graham smiled when he saw her and Emma turned around to look.

"Oh Regina, Graham mentioned heading to the local bar tonight with some friends, and came to invite us."

"Really?" Regina didn't believe for one moment that her name had been mentioned.

"Uh, yeah… why don't you invite Kathryn," Graham recovered from his surprise. "I thought we'd see how well my new deputy does at a game of pool or darts."

"Sounds like fun, right?" Emma tried to encourage her, "I've never played darts but pool is something I know pretty well."

Normally Regina wouldn't set one foot in the bar. She could only imagine the type of place it was. Now though, with the challenge of Emma Swan in her town, she was discovering some of her old fire. Life had suddenly become a little more interesting.

"Why not."

Graham looked stunned. He had invited Regina to the Rabbit Hole more than once and she had always turned him down.

"I'll have to find someone to look after Henry…" she only had a short list of people she trusted in town, "what time?"

"Seven-ish?"

"Very well."

"Wonderful," he grinned at Emma, "first round's on me."

Regina escaped back into her office before she could agree to anything else. She had a phone call to make and she was torn between her two babysitter options. Graham would have been top of her list, one of the few people she could rely on and who Henry would listen to. Her one attempt at having Ruby watch him resulted in Henry staying up past his bedtime and getting stomachache from over-indulging in sugary foods. With a sigh, Regina looked down her phone list and found the number she needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel as she sat in the car park of the Rabbit Hole. She didn't want to be the first to arrive, the idea of sitting alone in the strange place didn't appeal to her, so she was waiting for some sign of the others.

A tap on the window startled her, and Regina turned to find Emma smiling down at her. Grabbing her handbag from the passenger seat, Regina opened the car door and tried to act as though she had only just arrived.

"Good evening, Miss Swan."

"C'mon Regina, we're both off-duty I think you can call me Emma."

Regina simply raised an eyebrow and headed towards the bar, "I do hope you know what you're doing, - with Sheriff Graham I mean."

"I don't understand."

"Please, Miss S… _Emma_, I only hope that while you are working together you can maintain a professional…"

Emma burst out laughing, "you think…" she shook her head as she tried to find the right words to explain, "we're just friends."

Regina didn't look convinced.

Emma tried again, "he isn't my type."

"Whatever, I just want you to remember that this is a temporary job and any relationship you have could affect Henry. If he thinks that you might fall in love with Graham…" Regina's hand froze in front of the door to the Rabbit Hole, wanting to make her point before they entered.

"..he might think I'll stick around," Emma finished for her.

"Exactly."

Emma nodded and opened the door, holding it to allow Regina to pass through first, "I understand, and I'm not looking for that kind of relationship. Not in Storybrooke, at least."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have someone waiting for you back in Boston?"

"No," Emma waved as she spotted Graham and Ruby near the bar, "I guess I get too busy with work to have the time for a serious relationship. What about you?"

Regina wanted to tell Emma that it was none of her business, but the other woman had shared so, "I have Henry and my job, there isn't much time for anything else."

* * *

It had been long night. Regina finished her drink and headed to the restrooms for a final check of her make-up before going home. She had participated in one game of darts and one of pool, then stood back and watched the others play. Graham had been her partner at pool so she had one victory under her belt for the evening. Emma had certainly been enjoying herself, the mayor hadn't been counting the drinks but the blonde had downed more than her. She would ask Graham to take Emma and Ruby home, because they were both at the B&amp;B.

Regina was putting away her lipstick when a toilet flushed and Emma emerged. She watched the younger woman turn on the taps, struggling with the soap dispenser and shook her head as water splashed towards her.

"What a night," Emma grinned at her.

"Mm hmm."

Regina headed towards the door.

"Shame we didn't get to play pool together, perhaps one evening…"

"I have to be home to say goodnight to Henry," Regina turned around to watch for Emma's reaction.

"Every night?"

"Of course."

"What about tonight? Won't he be asleep?"

"This was just a one-off occasion."

"Then why'd you come?"

"Curiosity."

"Well I had a great time," Emma said, walking towards her.

Regina froze, wondering what the other woman was up to. Emma was so close when she finally stopped that Regina could have reached out and touched her.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked, her eyes searching Regina's for an answer.

The first time she opened her mouth and attempted to speak, no words came out. Flustered, Regina tried again.

"I am going home."

"Graham likes you, you know."

Regina shook her head, "he only thinks he does."

"Do you like him?"

"Not like that. He is a good Sheriff, and I trust him to look after the town."

"It must get lonely, being mayor."

"Is this going somewhere Miss Swan?"

"_Emma_," she reminded her, "and I'm just trying to figure you out."

"I don't understand," Regina backed away as Emma's hand reached out to touch her cheek.

"Do you like me?"

"I think you've had too much to drink…"

"Or maybe just enough," Emma smiled at her. "I'm feeling brave for once."

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing, and I don't care. Good night, Miss Swan."

Regina swept from the room, leaving Emma to stare after her and wonder if this was something she would regret in the morning. She brushed off Graham's offer of a lift home, but Ruby insisted that she accompany them and as they drove past the mayor's mansion she found herself staring out of the window and looking up at the single light shining through a window.

* * *

There was a strong, hot coffee waiting on Emma's desk when she arrived in the morning. She sipped at it gratefully as she settled into her chair and browsed through the pile of paperwork from her IN tray. Once the caffeine hit her system she woke up enough to wonder where the coffee came from. She hadn't seen anyone else from this side of the building when she arrived.

Feeling a little timid, because she had a feeling that she was forgetting something important from the night before, Emma knocked on the door to Regina's office. There was no answer, but the light was on so she knocked again. Telling herself that she was thinking about the environment, that if Regina wasn't in her office the light should be switched off, Emma opened the door to the mayor's office.

"Hello? Regina?" Emma called out as she entered.

There was still no answer. Shrugging to herself, Emma walked over to the desk lamp and switched it off. Before returning to the main light switch, she noticed a red light flashing on Regina's printer. It was out of paper. Deciding that she'd help the mayor out, and knowing that Regina might ask her to order some more if they were running low, she went to check the stock levels in the stationery store and to get some paper to top up the printer.

She was not expecting to find the mayor hiding in the cupboard, with her blouse off. Emma stood in the doorway, staring wide-eyed and blushing as Regina quickly pulled the material up to cover herself.

"Miss Swan!"

"I…"

"Get out!" Regina's voice cracked with embarrassment at the situation.

"Do you need help?" Emma asked weakly, not sure that her feet were capable of moving at that precise moment.

"I've torn one of the buttons from my blouse and I'm trying to sew it back on. Once I've threaded the needle I should be fine. I came in here to try and avoid this situation."

"I can sew," Emma admitted.

Regina took a moment to consider that statement. Her mother had only allowed her to learn the basics of sewing, telling her that she would ruin her delicate hands if she tried it too much and that they had servants to carry out such work. She knew that if she tried to sew the button on, it might not be successful and she had an important meeting with Mr Gold that afternoon so she needed to look her best. It was just lucky she kept the mini-sewing kit in her office. Perhaps she needed to practice using it.

"Do you mind?"

Emma shook her head, eagerly stepping forward to take the blouse from Regina. She paused before accepting it, biting her lip as she realised Regina would be sitting there in her bra while she carried out the task.

"Just a second," she told her, disappearing and returning a few seconds later carrying Regina's jacket. "I thought you might like to put this on."

Regina smiled gratefully and thanked her. She put the jacket on and settled down to watched Emma.

In what seemed like no time at all, Emma was finished. She passed Regina her blouse and headed towards the door.

"Miss Swan," Regina's voice was enough to make Emma turn around, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

"About last night…"

Emma winced, "what did I do?"

"You don't remember?"

"We played pool and darts, but it's all a bit blurry."

"Never mind then."

"That bad?"

"Forget it."

Emma laughed as she headed out of the stationery cupboard, leaving Regina alone with one final parting shot: "the alcohol took care of that."


	10. Chapter 10

_Time to lock up_, Regina told herself.

She always stayed late on the days when Henry went to after-school club. Today had turned into one of the rare days when she would be home really late. Henry would be preparing to bed when she arrived, the babysitter she hired would have picked him up, made sure his homework was completed and taken over the little parenting tasks she enjoyed.

During the long drive home she kept glancing at the clock, trying to reassure herself that Henry would still be awake so she could kiss him goodnight and tuck him in. Of course, he hadn't let her do those things for the last year but she still hoped that one day he would forget and she would have one more chance to be his mom.

There were lights still on in the house. More than the babysitter knew she liked. Regina's eyes swept the street outside for signs of something else wrong, and quickly entered the mansion. Hearing the familiar sound of Henry laughing, though it had been a while since he laughed in her presence, her breathing slowed and she pulled herself back from complete panic. Following the sound, she traced him upstairs to his room where his door was open and another voice was speaking to him.

"Henry, it's getting late," she called out before stepping into the room, expecting to see the babysitter telling him the same thing. "Miss Swan?"

"Hey Regina, sorry…"

"It's my fault mom," Henry interrupted before she could tell Emma off, "I invited her over. She didn't know you weren't here and I didn't tell her.

"Then his babysitter had a phone call about a family emergency… so I offered to look after Henry. I hope that was okay, she only left about ten minutes ago."

Regina hated the way Henry tried to defend Emma. He used to want to protect her, but now she was the enemy and Emma the damsel-in-distress. As Regina looked at Emma, she realised the blonde was genuinely apologetic. The absence of a desire to attack felt strange. She should want to order Emma from the house, threaten that she never see Henry again after breaking the rules they'd agreed upon.

"It's fine. Henry you have five minutes to brush your teeth and get into bed. I don't want to come up and find you reading by torchlight again. Understood?"

"Yes mom," he mumbled, defiantly giving Emma a hug goodbye in front of her.

Regina quickly turned and left the room, so she wouldn't hear him tell his birth mother that he loved her. She was pouring herself a glass of apple cider when Emma entered her study a few minutes later.

"I'm really sorry Regina, I honestly thought…"

"What? That I'd invited you here? If that was the case, I would use my phone and speak to you directly."

"It won't happen again."

"Drink?" Regina offered, glad for the excuse to turn away.

"Anything other than cider? I think the last batch was a little strong for me."

Regina smiled as she glanced back at Emma, "if you're sure, I think I have some wine."

Leading Emma into the kitchen and pouring her a glass of wine, Regina studied her visitor, recalling the events of the previous night.

"It won't be long until I've paid the garage bill," Emma began, trying to start with a topic the mayor would appreciate.

"Then you can get back to your life. I suppose the larger cities have more entertaining places than the Rabbit Hole to spend your evenings?"

"Actually, the bar was nice. I like the feeling that everyone knew everyone else and it was so relaxed in there, as though they had all the time in the world to just hang out and shoot pool."

Regina allowed a small smile to cross her face at the innocent words, "and your friends? They must miss you."

"Actually I've only got one really good friend and he's off travelling so he probably doesn't even know I've gone."

"Hmm…" Regina glanced at the clock, "I should check on Henry. Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Okay," Emma surprised herself by agreeing so quickly.

Regina left her with the bottle, indicating that she should help herself to as much as she wished and went upstairs. Returning a few minutes later, she was pleased to see Emma's glass half full and the bottle only slightly reduced.

"That was fast, is he asleep already?" Emma asked.

"No, but I have removed the temptation of his torch."

"Thank you for the drink," Emma placed the glass on the counter, watching Regina raise hers and down it in two seconds.

"I should be thanking you, Miss Swan."

"What for?"

"For your wonderful sewing skills."

Emma's attention was drawn to where Regina now pointed to her blouse, the gap at the top seemed so much lower than in her office to Emma now. She tried to pull her eyes away, but Regina's hand remained stroking the soft material. Her mouth dry, Emma bit her lips and looked up as Regina stepped closer.

"I was happy to help," she managed to whisper.

"You saved me from a potentially embarrassing situation."

"I'm sure you'd do the same."

Regina merely hmm'd in reply and tucked some hair behind her left ear, "perhaps there's something I can do to show my appreciation."

"Uh…" Emma left her mouth open as Regina moved towards her again.

"A small gift."

Regina reached over and lifted a bottle of her homemade cider from the side. Her arm brushed against Emma's shoulder, but she didn't appear to notice. She smiled as she stepped back and held out the bottle to the blonde.

"I made it myself, and it can be a little strong so I don't advise drinking it before you drive."

Emma suddenly felt as though her limbs were made of lead. She couldn't move. Her heart sank as she looked at the bottle, then back at Regina.

"In some cultures it is considered rude to refuse a gift," Regina prompted.

Somehow Emma managed to choke a few words out, "thank you."

Regina placed the bottle down beside Emma's glass. She stared at the blonde for a moment, as if weighing her next decision. It would be foolish to misread the situation, and matters were already so complicated, she knew.

"I never make the right decisions," Regina whispered to herself, before grabbing a fistful of the front of Emma's top and pulling the younger woman in for a kiss.

It took Emma a second to get over her surprise but she was soon leaning into the kiss, moving her hands to Regina's waist. Everything felt right, like they instinctively knew what move the other would make next. As Emma took a step towards Regina, the mayor mirrored her with a step backwards. The moved until Regina's back hit the wall and she broke away with a sharp intake of breath. Stalling Regina's chance to speak, Emma placed a finger to the mayor's lips and smiled.

"Don't over-think this."

Regina frowned, but Emma's finger pressed against her lips remained in place.

"I like you, Regina. Maybe you don't feel the same way I do, or maybe you just don't want to admit it yet, but to me that kiss was amazing… Can you pretend, just for a second, that we're simply two strangers who've met at a bar and tell me how you really feel … as if none of the other stuff exists…"

"..but it does," Regina whispered regretfully as she released Emma's top.

"But if it didn't?"

"I have Henry, I have a town to run, and a relationship with you - whether serious or a fling - would only complicate things."

"I've got one week until I pay off the car and Dr Whale will agreed to let me drive again. I don't want to leave with any regrets."

A week? Regina was surprised. Time had flown so quickly. It seemed like only a day or two since Emma had arrived in town.

"There's so much in my life I didn't get to do, or say, and I don't want to add this to my list. I know you want me to leave, but I'm just asking for one chance – one week. If you still want me to go I will, but for the next six or seven days can we just…try this. When I kiss you it's like nothing I've ever felt before, it's like… magic."

"Really? Magic? Do you also see fireworks, or hear music?"

"I'm being serious. Do you really not feel the same way?"

Regina paused. What could be the harm?

"One week, and then you'll still leave? No matter what?"

Emma placed a hand over her heart, "unless you ask me to stay. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

The first day of their secret-relationship week passed slowly. They shared secret smiles in the morning when Emma came to drop off some paperwork from Graham at Regina's office. Then in the afternoon when she returned for her shift as Regina's secretary she brought along the mayors lunch, having taken it off Ruby, and suggested they take the food somewhere for a picnic. Regina declined, too busy for an extended lunch break, but agreed to allow Emma to stay so they could eat their lunches together.

Days two and three resulted in long make-out sessions behind the closed door of Regina's office, her schedule mostly clear. They talked a little too, needing a moment to step back when things became heated, because they had both agreed that kissing was as far as they should go for now. At the end of day three, when Henry was having dinner at a friend's house, Regina invited Emma to her home and offered to cook her a meal.

After dessert they made out on the couch, and would have broken their agreement if the alarm Regina had set hadn't gone off warning her that Henry would be on his way home. Trying to find the button that had come off her blouse, and was discovered to have rolled under the sofa after ten minutes of frantic searching on hands and knees, took them dangerously close to being caught. While Regina went to get changed, Emma cleared away signs of her presence (namely the extra wine glass).

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Emma asked as she stood at the back door, trying to stay a little longer.

"You're at the Sheriff's station all day, remember? Unless Graham gives you a reason to visit…"

"Meet me for lunch? Somewhere private?"

"This is a small town. The day after tomorrow though, I can take the whole day off work and…"

"If we don't see each other does it still count as one of the seven days?"

Regina smiled, "I agreed to one week as the span of time. Does it really matter if we skip one day?"

"I'll miss you," Emma pouted, trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"Breakfast," Regina compromised. "Henry has to go to school early tomorrow. Why don't you come here and I'll come back to meet you after I drop him off."

When Emma continued to stare at her with puppy-dog eyes, she added: "I'll cook you breakfast."

"Done," Emma's pout turned to a smile lightning-fast and Regina shoo-ed her out the door.

* * *

There was a motorbike in town. One Regina had never seen before. It was sitting outside the diner as she drove past to drop Henry off at school. He turned to look as they went past, muttering 'cool' to himself. Regina stood at the school gate until she saw Henry greeted by a teacher and then drove back to Granny's. The bike was gone.

Taking out her cell, she rang Graham and asked him to look into the matter. She could understand Emma coming to town – Henry had found her – another stranger was impossible.

On the journey home the mystery threatened to distract her, but Emma was coming for breakfast and she trusted that Graham would find her answers so she pushed her concerns to one side. The blonde was waiting for her, sitting on the front steps to the mansion with her jacket laid across her knees and Regina smiled as she stopped her car, secretly looking forward to spending more time with Emma.

"Good morning Miss Swan, I hope you're hungry."

Emma stretched her arms above her head before standing, watching Regina close the car door and walk towards her, "yeah, I've been up for a couple of hours but I rationed myself with just some coffee."

"Trouble sleeping?" Regina sounded concerned as she unlocked the front door and looked around for eavesdroppers before motioning Emma inside.

"Just nervous I guess, excited-nervous… to see you again."

"You saw me barely twelve hours ago."

As the front door closed, Emma moved closer to Regina, her hands moving to the Mayor's waist as the other woman turned to face her, "is this really just a one-way thing? Last night…"

"Last night nearly went too far."

"Only because you set an alarm. Who knows how much farther…"

"We can't," Regina's words belying her actions as her hands wandered down Emma's arms, feeling the soft skin.

"Why not? We're both adults…what are you afraid of?"

_You_. "Nothing."

Emma grinned, pulling her closer, "so what's the problem?"

Regina let out a slow breath and looked into Emma's eyes, "you're still leaving in three days, right?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

Not all promises were kept; Regina had learnt that the hard way. Of course, now she was older and had the power of the mayor's office, but still she worried. Her eyes flicked down to the watch on her wrist.

"I need to be at work in one hour."

"Do you want to set another alarm?"

Regina ignored the question, "would you like breakfast first?"

"Why don't we work up an appetite?" Emma raised one eyebrow suggestively before leaning in for a kiss.

She pressed Regina's back against the door, fingers sliding through the mayor's short hair. Regina grabbed the front of Emma's white t-shirt, holding her close, drawing out the kiss. When they finally broke for air, Regina reached for Emma's hand and led her up the stairs.

* * *

_Day five_. Emma crossed off another square on her desk calendar and frowned. She knew she should be happy to be going home. There was nothing to worry about – Henry's adoptive mother clearly loved him and could provide a better lifestyle than she had ever dared hope for him, Storybrooke appeared to be a great place to grow up with its low crime rate and friendly inhabitants. If she was honest, Emma felt a little jealous. She wondered whether her life might have turned out differently if she had grown up with a foster family in Storybrooke.

"Or would I have screwed that up too?" she muttered to herself, before shaking her head. "Face it Swan, you can't change the past, and you can't change who you are."

* * *

Graham knocked gently on the door to Regina's office. He was nervous. There was no sign of the motorbike the mayor had seen. The staff at the diner had confirmed that they served a stranger that day, and that they had seen him ride off on the bike but their descriptions didn't match anyone in Storybrooke that he knew and none of them had asked his name.

The mayor would not be happy.

Of course, Regina had rarely been happy in all the years he had known her. Unless she was with Henry, or thinking, or talking about Henry, she retained a professional distance from everyone in the town.

"Any news?" she asked, after giving him permission to enter.

"I've checked at the B&amp;B, asked everyone who saw the motorbike where it went, but…"

"Yes?"

"I think it has headed back out of Storybrooke."

"But you don't know that for sure?"

"Forgive my asking this, but has the stranger done something wrong?"

"I'm just curious about our visitor. We don't want any trouble, do we?"

"Of course not, madam mayor."

"Perhaps you should take a look in the woods, see if you can find any tyre tracks heading away from the main road. Just remember, stay within the city limits, you don't have jurisdiction outside of Storybrooke. If the visitor has truly gone, there's nothing to worry about."

Graham nodded and Regina dismissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok, so the start of this chapter feels a little rushed – short scenes rather than long ones – just trying to move the story along a bit. Sorry.**

* * *

Emma didn't give the motorbike a second glance on her way past. Graham had called to let her know he was off to investigate something at the edge of town, and asked whether she wanted an extra shift covering the phone lines for him. The rider removed his helmet, calling out her name as she went to open the door to the Sheriff's station. Emma turned, and smiled as she recognised the familiar face.

"August!" she headed back to him, reaching out to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you got yourself stranded."

"Two days and I'll be back home."

"Seems like a great place. Aren't you going to stay longer?"

"Nope, time's up. Gotta get back home," she frowned when he held a spare helmet out to her and shook her head. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday. Look, do you mind if we take this conversation somewhere a little more private? There're some things I need to explain."

"I have to work, can't it wait?"

August grinned, "here?"

"I'm paying off car repairs."

"Emma Swan, Storybrooke Sheriff. Has a nice ring to it."

"Ha. Ha." Emma stuck her tongue out, "I'm not the Sheriff."

"Phew, what a relief. So, guess that means you can skip work?"

"Well, maybe… Graham asked me to watch the phones, but the answering machine can probably handle the two or three daily calls…"

August passed her the helmet, "let's go."

* * *

Regina stood at her office window, watching the sky and wondering whether it would begin raining soon. Her apple tree could do with a good soaking, preferring the rainwater to what came out of the tap – something she only resorted to in the hottest and driest weather. Perhaps she would invest in a water drum, collect all the rainwater and save it for the summer.

The noise was a little alien in the streets of Storybrooke, so she heard the motorbike before seeing it. Looking through the glass, she hoped for some clue as she watched it pass by. She made out two people on the bike.

Regina frowned. The one riding pillion had familiar long, blonde hair sticking out from under the helmet.

_Emma_.

Reaching for her phone, she rang Graham notifying him of the motorbike's location. She would let him discover Emma for himself.

* * *

They rode back into Storybrooke once night had fallen. Emma hadn't spoken to August for the last few hours, even though they had grabbed dinner at a takeaway burger joint.

Her head was spinning. She wanted to believe her friend, the one person she thought she could trust. The bike pulled up outside the B&amp;B and Emma dismounted quickly, pulling off the helmet and tossing it back to August. He didn't try to stop her, there was nothing else he could think to say now, he'd said everything he could.

Granny smiled as Emma passed the front desk, but the blonde kept her head down and didn't make eye contact. She went straight to her room, putting the key in the lock and frowning, puzzled when the door opened without her having to turn it.

"Surprise," Regina smiled, leaning against the metal bed frame, facing Emma as she entered.

"Regina? How did you get in here?"

"I hope you don't mind. There was no-one at the front desk when I arrived so I thought I would surprise you."

"The door was locked. Did you take the spare key?"

Regina stalked towards her, pausing when they were only inches apart, "aren't you happy to see me?"

"Sure, of course… I…"

"Because I've arranged for a babysitter for Henry tonight…" she whispered.

Emma's eyes widened, "you have?"

"I've been thinking about what you said. Tomorrow is day six, my dear. We should make every moment count."

Her adventures with August forgotten, Emma looked into Regina's eyes and smiled. She reached out and wrapped her arms around the mayor's neck, pulling Regina close enough to kiss. This was what she needed. A distraction, an excuse to forget... and with Regina's hands roaming over her body, sliding her jacket over her shoulders, Emma succeeded.

* * *

The bed was too warm, and her limbs felt heavy. Regina tried to move with her eyes still closed, but there was something pressing down on her legs. Fear opened her eyes, though relief quickly followed when she saw blonde curls across her chest. When she looked down, she found Emma's legs sprawled over her own and one of Emma's arms across her stomach. The blonde's head rested against her left arm, facing towards her, and Regina smiled at her look of happiness. Using her right hand to brush away Emma's unruly hair, she gently freed her left arm and looked down at her legs, moving them one at a time. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to locate her clothes in the dim light when she heard Emma stir.

Regina turned back, in time to see dark lashes flutter open and Emma's smile fade as she realised Regina was leaving.

"I should check on Henry," Regina tried to explain.

"He's fine. If he wasn't the sitter would ring."

"I didn't bring any other clothes, if I leave now I can get home without anyone seeing me in yesterdays outfit."

"Stay and I'll lend you some of mine," Emma noticed Regina hadn't moved, so she edged towards her.

Placing a hand on Regina's back, she practiced her famous charming-Swan smile – one that had helped catch more than a few fugitives. It worked; luring Regina into leaning down for a kiss as Emma's other hand covered hers.

"I think people would notice a change in… style," Regina tried to put it politely.

"Alternatively, you could stay here all day with me and wait for it to get dark before sneaking home again?" Emma suggested.

"And what," Regina smiled knowingly, "would we do all day while we wait?"

"Whatever you want," Emma promised.

Regina laughed as she covered Emma's body with her own, "I like the sound of that."

"I'm all yours."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and reminded herself that the words had been spoken casually. It wasn't the same as before, when Daniel had said them.

"Regina?" Emma spoke softly, recognising the look of someone deep in thought. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, dear."

Emma raised an eyebrow; it was the second time Regina had called her that. She raised a hand to Regina's cheek, thumb brushing tenderly over soft skin. Two days remaining. She wasn't sure whether Regina intended for her to leave tomorrow evening, or the morning after, and she didn't want to ask.

Suddenly Regina blinked, her eyes focusing on the blonde beneath her, "I arranged for the babysitter to make Henry's packed lunch and take him to the bus, but I need to telephone Graham and ask him to collect Henry from school. We should both notify work that we won't be attending today."

Emma grinned, "we're staying here?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise. Get dressed," Regina ordered as she left the bed.

"Bossy."

"Miss Swan…"

Emma folded her arms, "say my name or I'm not moving."

Regina raised an eyebrow and began gathering her clothes, ignoring Emma as she folded them neatly. She sifted through one of the drawers in the bedroom, finding an acceptable shirt – unsurprisingly her own, one she had lent to Emma ages ago – and holding up a pair of jeans to see if they might fit.

"We're going somewhere casual?" Emma asked, sounding even more curious.

"Yes, _Emma_," Regina smiled as she emphasised her name, "now, do you mind if I borrow these?"

Emma practically jumped off the bed and ran over to her, tossing clothes out of the top two drawers to offer Regina as many options as possible. Seeing as how she had only brought a few emergency items in the Storybrooke shops to wear for her short stay, the two drawers held her entire wardrobe – minus her leather jacket.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina drove them to a remote area at the edge of the Storybrooke forest, until it would be impossible for the car to proceed further. Emma was trying to keep her curiosity in check, but after her meeting with August – and with Regina's continued silence - she was beginning to worry. She didn't believe that Regina intended to harm her, but if someone was going to commit murder then this would be a wonderful place – away from witnesses and with multiple excuses for an 'accident'.

"I'm not really a fan of hiking in the woods," Emma tried to keep up with Regina, unable to see a clear path for them to follow.

"It's not far."

"What isn't?"

"The place where we're going."

Regina moved between the trees as though she had walked that way a thousand times before. Gradually Emma heard the faint sound of running water.

A few minutes later they broke through the trees to a clearing at the top of a small hill and Regina paused. There was a stream, just a little too wide to jump across but too shallow for a boat to sail over, and a scattering of flowers on the ground around them.

"I found this place a long time ago," Regina began. "I was out riding, just letting the horse choose where to go. After that, I came here to think, or sometimes to just breathe and clear my mind."

"It's lovely."

"It's the one place where I feel like I can be myself, because no-one else comes here. I purchased the land to ensure that, though it took a lot of research and time to persuade the owner to sell."

"How much land?"

Regina pointed out the area to Emma, explaining the place where they parked was at the edge of the property. Emma whistled.

"What are you going to do with it all?"

"I considered building a house, with a stable for my own horses – the ones in town are a little slower than I'd like. It would have to be something small, I don't want to ruin the natural beauty of the place. Of course, since I adopted Henry that seemed a little impractical – with school and work so much further away."

"Regina, why are you showing me this?" Emma slipped her hand into the Mayor's, "I mean, this is a romantic spot but we didn't bring a picnic and the ground's a little too damp to lie down and continue what we were doing last night without a blanket or something."

"I thought it was time to discuss your recent visitor; the gentleman riding the motorbike."

"August?"

The name was familiar. Regina had the nagging suspicion she had heard it before but she couldn't place it.

Emma smiled, "he's an old friend. We were in the same foster home together, except he ran away and then when I was older he found me again. He was like a guardian angel during some really tough times."

"So you're just friends? Has he ever mentioned coming to Storybrooke before?"

"Yes, just friends. He's like a big brother to me, … except..."

"Except?"

Emma shook her head, "it's nothing; it doesn't matter."

"Did he upset you?"

"You know Henry's theory about the book of fairy tales?"

Regina's lips pressed together in a grim line and she gave a curt nod.

"Well, August seems to believe him. Henry never mentioned meeting August, so I don't know when they met, but…"

"You think August is the one who told Henry about Snow White and the… Evil Queen?"

"No. This is the first time August has told me about it, and you said Henry got the book a year ago but I've seen August since then and he never mentioned it until now. He had this long speech about magic and curses and portals to another world. I wasn't going to tell you, I know it upsets you that Henry believes all that and to have someone saying it…"

"Tell me exactly what he told you," Regina insisted.

So Emma did, and when she had finished Regina continued to stare at her with an oddly-calm look. Finally the Mayor took a deep breath and turned away from Emma, closing her eyes.

"It's true."

She couldn't face her, but she knew the words had to be spoken. That was why she had brought Emma out here after all. It was the one place she felt safe, and if Emma was truly the saviour as Henry believed the curse would break. Once that happened she might have access to her magic again. The Dark One would have made some provision for that in the curse, she was certain. Either they would be returned to the Enchanted Forest or magic would be released in this world for their use. Then she would have to hide herself from Snow White and her followers.

She waited for some sign that the curse had ended, too frightened to look around in case she saw her old home.

"Regina," Emma spoke the other woman's name for the fourth time, realising she wasn't listening.

Eventually Regina turned back to face her, "I'm sorry. Tell Henry I want him to be happy."

"Oh for goodness sake, what is going on in this town? Is there something in the water? I thought you were too down-to-earth to believe in that magic nonsense."

"It is true, all of it. I'm not the person you think I am, I've done horrible things. I put a curse on Snow White to take away her happy ending and we all came here."

"And I'm supposed to believe you're the Evil Queen?" Emma laughed. "You might be scary sometimes when you're in work mode but you're not Evil-with-a-capital-E. Look, lets go back to town and…"

"I can't go back. If the curse is broken they'll all remember. They'll all hate me."

"I'll protect you," Emma promised, putting her hands on Regina's shoulders.

When Regina shook her head, looking down at the ground, Emma reached out to place a finger under Regina's chin and raised it enough so Regina was looking her in the eyes.

"Why?"

Leaning forward, Emma whispered: "I love you" and kissed her. Regina relaxed her shoulders and placed her hands on Emma's hips, kissing her back just as passionately. There was an odd fluttering sensation in Regina's stomach as the curse finally broke.

Two pairs of eyes widened, as they _remembered_.


End file.
